teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Scout
Sypnosis We begin with Faster Than a Speeding Bullet playing in the background, with a Garage door opening revealing RED Scout and his teammates about to ambush the BLU Team. Preparing for the battle, as the camera moves from right to left, Scout studies the scenario, on where their opponents are. He then reloads his Scattergun as his teammates charge in. He then joins the charge, dodging several bullets.After using his firearms, we then skip to a cut to where Scout rushes into a building on a railroad, with a BLU Soldier and Pyro tailing him. Just as he jumped to cross the said railroad, a Train quickly barges in and hits both BLU enemies. After which, it cuts to the familiar 'Meet the (Class here)' Intro, and then RED Scout respectively, shows up to assess the "interview". He describes how dangerous he is, as he opposes a Heavy for his Sandvich. At the end, he ends up killing the Heavy with his steel bat, winning the battle and evenntually eating the Sandvich. It then cuts to the usual Team Fortress group photo, in which it zooms from the specific Mercenary's face. Script [Faster Than a Speeding Bullet plays as the warehouse doors in Well rise, revealing a crouching RED Scout with other members of RED team.] [The Scout watches various BLU team members stationed around the center point: an Engineer industriously making defensive preparations, a smoking Spy, and a Soldier juggling rockets.] [Scout pumps his Scattergun and RED runs out to attack the point.] [The Scout charges into a fierce battle on Well, quickly outpacing all his teammates. He runs towards the center of the map, dodging everything that BLU throws at him, then outruns and crosses a passing train as it crushes a BLU Soldier and Pyro.] ["Meet the Scout" text appears] [Scout walks in front of the Meet the Scout text, from off frame.] Scout: "Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to? [Cut to a scene of a BLU Heavy, sitting near the third control point in Granary about to take a bite of a Sandvich, when he is poked in the head by the Scout's Bat.] Scout: "Yo, what's up?" [Cuts back to Scout in front of text.] Scout: D-Do you have any idea, any idea who I am?" [Back to Heavy and Scout, who are in a fistfight while yelling. Cuts back to Scout.] Scout: "Basically - kind of a big deal!" [Back to fight. Scout is strangling Heavy with his Bat.] Scout: [flexes a scrawny arm] "Oh man, that's beautiful. Heh!" [Cut back to fight, Heavy now has the Scout in a headlock. Cuts back to Scout.] Scout: " Ya' listenin'? OK. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha'- [pokes the camera] I hurt people." [Cut back to fight, The Scout whacks the Heavy in the gut with his Bat.] Scout: "BOINK!" Scout: [back to text] "I'm a force a' nature!" [Scout hits the Heavy in the chin.] Scout: "BONK!" [Cuts back to Scout] Scout: "If you were from where I'' was from, you'd be f**kin' dead!" [''Cuts back to fight; Heavy is collapsed on the ground trying to reach for his Sandvich; the Scout runs up the side of a shipping container, jumps off and slams his Bat into the Heavy's head.] [Cuts back to Scout] Scout: "WOOO!" [Team Fortress 2 ending flourish music plays] [Scout sits on the twitching body of the Heavy eating the Heavy's Sandvich; the point is now RED's.] Trivia * Alike every 'Meet the Class' video, the intro has the "Copyright LOLOLOL" written on the bottom-right corner. * Similar to 'Meet the Demoman', this map also takes place in Gravel Pit. * The scene where the Scout can dodge bullets fired by a Sentry-Gun is deemed inaccurate, as Sentries are always accurate with their shots, excluding Rockets. External Links # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geNMz0J9TEQ Category:Meet the Team